royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Justine Dancer
}} Justine Dancer is the daughter of the 12th Dancing Princess from the tale The Twelve Dancing Princesses. She is a Royal. Personality Justine is a creative, hard-working and confident girl who loves anything to do with dance, from the steps in the performance to the preparation backstage. As someone who looks at the big picture, she likes to bring out the talent in others and make sure everyone has their moment in the spotlight. Justine is somewhat multitalented as she writes, does the choreography, directs and casts her own plays. Appearance Justine has long, wavy, dark loosely curled brown hair, and green eyes. Family She is the daughter of the 12th Dancing Princess, and has 11 older sisters who all attended the Ever After High before her. Friends Justine gets along well with the other members of the Council; Briar Beauty, Hopper Croakington II, and Bunny Blanc. She is also good friends with Farrah Goodfairy. She also likes Melody Piper because she always plays the best tunes. She gets along with her roommate Ramona Badwolf and seems to be a closer friend with Ashlynn Ella. She also admires Duchess Swan (a fellow Royal) for her dancing and Duchess eventually returned Justine's admiration. Romance She says she is willing to share the dance floor with the right prince. Pet It is unknown if Justine has a pet or not. Powers Whenever Justine tries to do something sneaky, she is always caught. Also, whenever she dances, other people around her start to dance too. Class Schedule # Muse-ic # Princessology # Dance Class-ic # Science & Sorcery Colour Scheme Justine's colour scheme consists of three colours: shades of silver, shades of gold and light pink. Outfit Justine wears a short, gold colored dress with pink ballerina ribbon designs printed on it and a sweetheart neckline. Her dress has long white sheer sleeves, that could be tulle or chiffon. Her sleeves end at her wrist tied down with small gold bows. The bottom of her dress has black sheer chiffon or tulle accent speckled with gold glitter. Over her dress she wears a metalic silver, outer underbust corset accented with gold gems. She wears a large tiara that matches her corset and matching strap stilettos. Her accessories are a long chunky silver necklace, a small gold purse, a large gold flower bracelet on her left wrist, a pearl bracelet on her right wrist an and gold flower ring on her right hand. Trivia *It is possible that Justine likes tap-dancing best. *All her sisters have mastered a different type of dance (ie Ballet, Tap) but Justine was able to master and combine all of them to create her own style (Diary). In Moonlight Mystery it showed that ballet is Justine's destiny. *She admires Duchess Swan for her dancing talents. *She beats Duchess Swan in a dancing contest called "So You're Destined to Dance." Duchess placed second and Apple White placed third. *Her favorite class is Muse-ic, and her least favorite is Princessology because it doesn't allow her to explore her creative side. Gallery Justine_Dancer_Photo_Gallery_Illustration_284x526_r01_tcm605-251617.png|Justine Artwork Dragon games - Nina, Jillian, Farrah, and Justine.png DG HTG - Justine Farrah snapshot blondie.jpg FarrahGoodFairyJustineDancerPoppyOhair.jpg Farrahgandjustined.jpg Moonlight Mystery - justine tired phone.jpg Moonlight Mystery - i am justine 2.jpg Moonlight Mystery - justine wake up from dreams.jpg Moonlight Mystery - justine has things to say.jpg Moonlight Mystery - justine 12 dancing princesses.jpg Moonlight Mystery - thank you all.jpg Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Royals Category:Girls Category:Princesses Category:Justine Dancer Pages Category:Dancers